A Trainer's Lucky Journey
by The Boss Man James
Summary: A trainer that has just started his journey is extremely lucky.


New Story. I hope you all enjoy this one.

I don't claim anything related to Pokémon but the story is mine

This story will include violence, lemons (human X Pokémon, human X human) and swearing. You have been warned.

Chapter one: The Big Day

"Barry! Barry! Get your arse down here and explain the meaning of this!" It was 7:00 am and my mum was already shouting at me. Great. I quickly put on a new set of clothes and ran downstairs.

"Yes Mum?" She looked calmer than she sounded. My Mum's name was Linda and she had brown hair. She was taller than the normal 34 year old woman. Her 34th birthday was last week.

"Go to Aquacorde Town to meet the fucking professor. NOW! You're meant to be picking your starter Pokémon!" How could I have forgotten? It was today I received my starter Pokémon. A smile of excitement went across my face.

"Holy shit! I'm going right now!"

"Watch your fucking language!" my Mum screamed as I slammed the door behind me. Did I mention that my family was a bunch of foul mouths?

I got to Aquacorde Town and I was greeted by a professor. Not Sycamore, but Professor Juniper. "Hey, Barry! Professor Sycamore was busy so I decided to give your Pokémon! Take your pick," Professor Juniper said enthusiastically. She took two Pokémon out. A Ralts and an Eevee. I wanted both Pokémon. But I knew I could only take one. They were both Pokémon I studied. Ralts because of Gallade and Gardevoir, and Eevee for its many evolutions. "Well, I know the look on your face. I've seen it before in other trainers. They don't know what to choose. Well, Barry, lucky you. I have a special message from Professor Sycamore that you can have both!" My eyes widened at hearing this. I don't talk that much but I thought I should start speaking.

"That's amazing! I'll meet with Professor Sycamore in Lumiose City." Professor Juniper gave me both pokeballs and some basic supplies. Potions, pokeballs and stuff like that.

"There is one thing you have to do in return. It is hopefully something you would enjoy." She sat on the table. I didn't know what she was asking for.

"Okay. What do you want?" I asked. She spread her legs. She had no panties on! I could see everything that was there. Here pussy was glistening with wetness, a small tuft of hair above her clit. Her asshole was plump and ready to get licked. I was ready to fill that job. But then I thought about it.

"Nothing will see us. There isn't many people in this town at the moment. There's the merchant but that's it." She read my mind. And when realising that she has right, I went in and tore off Juniper's green skirt and I started to tease her. I licked her thighs and made my way to the pussy lips. But when I touched the lips I went back to the thighs. I had seen this technique get used before in a video. The girl went crazy. So I tried it on Juniper. It seemed to be working. I then stopped the harsh teasing and licked around her pussy. I made circles with my tongue. I then sucked and licked her erect clit and put my fingers in her pussy. She moaned loudly. I hope the merchant didn't hear that. I sucked and fingered harder and harder. I could feel her pussy tighten. I kept on going faster. Juniper moaned very loudly and came everywhere on my face. The cum tasted like cherry pie. It was time for the main dish.

I took her lab coat off and pulled my clothes off and rubbed my dick on her pussy. My dick is 8 inches. Enough to make a woman go nuts. I was about to fuck the professor of Unova in the open where anyone could catch us. I'll be honest, it turned me on more. I finally stuck my dick inside and gave Juniper time to adjust. Once she was fine, I started thrusting, first slowly and then speeding up. Every moment fucking her was bliss. Every time I thrusted she let off a loud moan. She caressed her breasts as I thrusted into her, watching her boobs and ass jiggle a bit. Her vagina became tighter again, but instead of going faster, I stopped. I pulled my dick out and put it in her asshole.

When I did so, she let out an even bigger moan than the first time I penetrated her vagina. It felt weird being in someone's asshole, but it provided a mountain of pleasure for everyone. I started slamming into her asshole and her moans became louder with each thrust. She was playing with her pussy whilst I was thrusting into her ass. I've definitely earned those Pokémon now. My balls were tightening. So was her asshole. I gave her a sign that I was going to cum. She but her thumbs up. I thrusted as hard as I could earning even louder moans from the Professor. I came inside of her asshole and I was still cumming so I dumped the rest on her big tits. This was a good start to my journey.

Author's notes

This is my first upload in around a month so I'm sorry about that. The thing about writing is that it's hard to find the time to write stuff. I have plenty of things to write about but I don't have time. So I hope to try and find more time. The next chapter will be in around the next week. Thanks for reading and Bye!


End file.
